


The Mechanic

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works his first day for Bobby's Auto Shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic

Bobby spent the first two opening hours of the shop teaching Castiel how to answer phones, make appointments, and call the mechanics when a scheduled visit came up. By the end of the two hours, Cas was more confident, but still anxious.

“You’ll do fine,” Bobby said, clapping him on the back. “Need any help, holler.”

Cas nodded and watched Bobby go with Sam to the upper room to talk about bookkeeping and the business.

“So,” Dean said, leaning over the counter behind which Cas sat nervously. “I want to make an appointment with you for lunch.”

Cas nodded, checked the schedule on the computer, and looked up at Dean with a smile and a shaking head.

“I’m sorry, sir, but it looks like I already have plans,” Cas answered.

“What?” Dean almost yelled. “With who?”

“Whom,” Cas corrected. “Your brother was going to teach me a bit of bookkeeping, just so I could get the experience under my belt before starting up on a job search of my own.”

Dean pouted for a millisecond before nodding.

“Alright,” he shrugged with a subtle grin. “I guess I’ll just have to eat alone. By myself.”

Cas grinned, stood up, leaned across the counter, and kissed Dean on the cheek.

“Get to work, mechanic,” Cas grinned, happy to be the boss for once.

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered, equally as happy.

When Dean left, the first appointment of the day came in, and Cas greeted her with a smile.

 

The first day went relatively smoothly. Bobby was going to come down in another half hour to teach Cas how to close everything up. There were only two cars being worked on, one by Dean and one by the temporary mechanic. Cas sighed with relief one moment too soon, however. He was about ready to log everything off when he heard a very familiar voice.

“Oh my,” the voice said. “If it isn’t my little Angel.”

Cas stopped breathing and looked up. In front of him were three men, and the one in the middle had familiar blonde hair, black skinny jeans, and a bottle of whiskey in hand.

“I came to pick up a car, and look what I find! My little runaway Angel!”

Cas couldn’t speak. He looked around, but no one was there this late. Bobby, Sam, and Dean were all busy and he didn’t want to interrupt. So, trying to be professional, Cas decided to clear his throat and speak.

“Do you have an appointment?” he asked. He’d meant to sound casual, but it came out scared and small. He cleared his throat again.

“Well, I thought I might make one,” the man answered. “Just you, me, and that shed over there. I could fix you up real good, Angel.”

Cas closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. When his eyes opened again, the blonde man was alone in front of him. The other two, he quickly noticed, were walking around the desk.

“Please,” Cas begged quietly. “I’m not homeless anymore.”

“Tricked someone else into feeding you, did you? They buy you those clothes, too?”

Cas fearfully shook his head while the two men moved beside him.

“Please,” he whispered again. “Don’t do this to me.”

The blonde man shrugged.

“You drank my booze, you ate my food,” he listed, “you wore my clothes, and you never even said thank you.”

“You drugged me,” Cas whispered. “Please, leave me alone.”

“You should’ve stayed until you repaid me,” the man said. The man nodded to his two henchman. “Bring him to the shed. I’ll go see if I still have the chains.”

“Please,” Cas said louder. He pushed away from the hands grabbing at him. “Please stop it!”

The hands tugged Cas’s arms mercilessly behind his back and forced him to walk forward. With wide eyes, Castiel looked up at the ceiling, above which Bobby and Sam would be working diligently.

“Don’t even think about it,” one of the men whispered into his ear.

The shed was close-by, and it was huge. It looked like it had been a part of the auto shop at some point or another, bit instead of using it for cars, it was now used for paints and other random supplies. The two men propelled him forward, knocking him against the shelving at the back of the shed. There was a stool nearby, which they promptly grabbed and placed in the center of the room.

“Sit,” one of them commanded.

Castiel hesitated, looking at the door and the chair alternatively. When one of the men stepped forward threateningly, Cas took the seat. He put his face in his hands and shook his head.

“Please,” he whispered. He hands shook. “Not again. What more do you want from me?”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” one of the men said, leaning in close. “We know who your daddy is, and we know how much money he has.”

Cas looked up with wide eyes and shook his head frantically. “I’m not in that family anymore. If you want a ransom, you won’t get it! Please, just leave me alone!”

The blonde haired man walked into the shed, then, chains in hand.

“Let’s teach him a lesson, boys,” he said, twirling one of the chains like a whip.

“No!” Cas yelled.

At the same time, a completely different voice from outside yelled, “Castiel!”

“Dean!” Cas screamed. They’d left the door open, and now Cas could see Dean running toward them. “Dean, stop!”

Without listening, Dean rushed forward into the shed, directly into the arms of one of the henchmen.

“Got you,” the man smiled, his breath in Dean’s ear. He held Dean’s arms behind his back while the leader approached Cas with the chains. “Want to see who’s stronger?”

“If you think any of you are strong,” Dean responded with a smiling grunt, “you should try my brother’s coffee.”

Quickly, Dean stomped backward with the heel of his shoe onto the man’s toes. Reflexively, the man gasped and stepped back. Then Dean forced his elbow back into the man’s stomach before punching him in the face. Before either of the other two could do anything about it, they all heard a clicking sound.

From the doorway of the shed stood Sam and Bobby, Sam with a pistol and Bobby with a rifle.

“Balls,” Bobby spat. He stepped forward, gun on the blonde man, and spat again. “Don’t you know you're trespassing? Be a shame if I had to defend myself on my property.”

The man snarled. Slowly, he spun the chains around in a circle while trying to be composed. The man Dean had punched started to stand, and Dean walked behind him and pulled him up by the arm.

“Am I making myself clear?” Bobby said. “Come near this place or this man again, you’ll deal with me. Understand that, boy?”

The blonde haired man looked from Bobby to Dean to Sam to Cas, deliberating. Finally, he dropped the chains. He tilted his head and nodded at the other two.

“Let’s go,” he said. He eyed Bobby. “Keep him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you'd like!


End file.
